أسرار الشخصيات
The characters on Lost have many secrets they keep from each other. In addition to the many unshared details of their respective backstories, new information is often slow to spread among characters because it is initially restricted to a small group. This fact is often referenced in the show itself, as characters complain about not belonging to the "in" group at various times. Some secrets listed below were eventually revealed over the course of Lost, while others have yet to be widely known. This page serves to keep track of all noteworthy unshared (or formerly unshared) character details, in order to keep tabs on who knows what.__TOC__ الموسم 1 تشارلي كان يتعافى من إدمان الهيروين | whoknows=ليام, لوك, جاك, هيرلي, كلير, سوير; تشارلي و إيكو قبل وفاته. * لوك كشف انه يعرف عن إدمان تشارلي. * تشارلي قال لأخيه ليام "أنت فعلت بي هذا" ، محملاً ليام إدمانه. * جاك كشف أانه كان يعلم بأن تشارلي كان يمر بالانسحاب عندما كانوا محاصرين في الكهف. * إيكو اكتشف أن تشارلي كان يخبأ تماثيل مريم العذراء المحملة بالهيروين. }} كيت قاتلة ومطلوبة للعدالة | whoknows=الجميع * إدوارد مارس حذر جاك ليراقب كيت. * هيرلي وجد صورة كيت الجنائية. * كيت أخبرت سوير بأنها قتلت شخصاً ذات مرة, في لعبة "أنا لم". * سوير أخبر سر كيت للجميع في محاولة لإبعاد الشك عنه حول تسميم مايكل. * الآخرون أخبروا لوك, على ما يبدو بالتفاصيل عن ما فعلته كيت. }} كيف رأى لوك "الوحش" | whoknows= لوك; جاك إلى حد ما; إيكو قبل موته. * لوك قال لجاك بأنه نظر في عين الجزيرة "وما رأيته كان جميلاً". * لوك قال لإيكو بأنه رأى الضوء الأبيض, قبل وقت قصير من وفاة إيكو. }} لوك كان معاق ذات مرة | whoknows=لوك, روز, الآخرون, سوير; بون, أنطوني كوبر قبل موتهم. * والت قال لمايكل، "السيد لوك قال بأن معجزة حدثت له". غير معروف عن ماهية التفاصيل عن هذه الحقيقة التي قالها لوك لوالت. * لوك كشف سره لبون قبل أن يصاب بون حين استكشافه طائرة مهربي المخدرات. بون توفي قبل أن يخبر أحد بسر لوك. * تحرك لوك بكرسيه المتحرك لإلتقاط دواء روز في المطار والذي سقط منها. في وقت لاحق، عندما أخبرها أنه سيستغرق منه أربعة أسابيع لتتعافى ساقيه بعد أن سحقها باب الإنفجار، فأجابت : "أنت وأنا كلانا نعرف بأن هذا لن يأخذ الوقت الطويل." * ميخائيل قال للوك أن "جون لوك الذي كنت أعرفه كان مشـ" ، لكنه قوطع من قبل روسو. * بين يسأل لوك عن شفائه المفاجئ من الشلل، وكذلك يكشف بأنه يعرف أن لوك كان مشلولاً بسبب والده بعد أن رماه من النافذة. * أنطوني كوبر تسبب بشلل لوك، وعرف بذلك عندما ظهر على الجزيرة. * جميع الآخرين كانو متشوقون لمعرفة المعجزة المفترضة لتحسن لوك. * أنطوني كوبر أخبر سوير عندما كانا في الصخرة السوداء. }} والد جين على قيد الحياة | whoknows=جين, صن * تكتشف صن الحقيقة بعد أن ابتزتها والدة جين الحقيقية لكتمان سر مهنتها. رأت صن والد جين ووافقت على كتمان سره بعد الحديث معه شخصياً. }} صن تعرف الإنجليزية | whoknows=الجميع * كشفت صن عن سرها أولاً لمايكل، لتوضح أن جين اعتدى عليه لأن بحوزته ساعة جين. * اكتشف كيت سر صن بسبب ضحكة خافتة على نكتة كيت بينما كانوا في حديقة صن. * كل الناجين، بما فيهم جين، علموا أخيراً عن قدرتها على التكلم بالإنجليزية عندما اضطرت إلى أن تدافع عن جين ضد الإتهامات على أنه أحرق الطوافة، حيث أنه لا يستطيع أن يدافع عن نفسه. }} سوير قاتل | whoknows=كيت, جولييت, سعيد, لوك, الآخرون * أخبر كيت بأنه قتل رجلاً (بدون إعطاء تفاصيل), في لعبة "أنا لم". * جوليت أخبرت سوير بأنها تعلم أمام سعيد. * لوك قرأ ملف سوير الذي أعطاه له الآخرون, والذي يتضمن حقيقة أن سوير قتل رجلاً. }} Jin was an "enforcer" for Mr. Paik | whoknows=Sun * Sun knows he worked for her father, and saw him with blood on his hands after a job. }} Hurley is a multimillionaire | whoknows=He discussed the topic with several people: * Owes Walt as much as $83,000 he bet playing Backgammon. He assured Walt, "you'll get it." * Told Charlie his net worth, but Charlie did not believe him, saying "I bare my soul, and all I get is bloody jokes." * On the raft, Sawyer read the message Hurley wrote for the Bottle, but didn't recognize Hurley's real name. (He says, "Who the hell is Hugo and how's he got 160 million dollars to leave to his mom?") * Hurley tells Jack, and follows it with "I'm not crazy." Jack responds "I'm not saying you are." * Hurley tells Libby and she believes him, he clarifies this by asking her "You believe me?" Libby replies, "Who would lie about that?" (This was a deleted scene). * Hurley tells Bernard and he believes him, jokingly replying "who needs $150 million dollars?". * A reporter at the Oceanic Six press conference mentions it in front of Jack, Kate, Sun and Sayid. }} Sawyer's real name | whoknows= Everyone * Hurley and Jack knew from reading the manifest, but the name is not spoken. * Locke told Sawyer he knows his real name from the manifest. * Michael learned his real name from Ms. Klugh. * Cassidy learned when she pressed charges. * Kate learns from Juliet. * Kate refers to him by his real name in front of the whole group }} Sun poisoned Michael | whoknows=Jack, Kate * Jack confronted Sun, who confessed she didn't want Jin to leave, and "only used enough to make him sick." Michael inadvertently drank from Jin's water. }} Kate helped Sun's poison attempt | whoknows=Sun * Jack suspected, but Sun told him that it was her alone. }} الموسم 2 Ana Lucia committed murder | whoknows=Teresa Cortez, Sayid * Her mother, Teresa Cortez, guessed correctly that she murdered Jason. * Told story about how she was shot to Sayid, but did not tell ending when he asks what happened to the man. Sayid may have guessed her secret from her demeanor, because he says "What good would it be to kill you, if we're both already dead?" when she handed him the gun and dared him to shoot her. }} Eko's dark past | whoknows=No one, but probing questions have been asked in response to some of his unorthodox actions. * Charlie asked "What kind of priest are you, anyway?" }} Charlie attacked Sun | whoknows=Sawyer, Sun * Charlie and Sawyer discussed the plan in the forest after it was accomplished. Sawyer promised never to reveal that Charlie was involved. * Charlie confesses and apologizes to Sun. Sun tells Sawyer that she won't tell Jin. It is unknown if she or Charlie revealed it to anyone else. }} Jin is infertile | whoknows=Everyone * After revealing to Jin she is pregnant, Sun also told him about Dr. Je-Guy Kim's revelation. * When Juliet finds out that Sun is pregnant, Sun confesses that she had an affair and that Jin is infertile. Juliet includes this bit of information on the recording she leaves for Ben. * Sawyer plays the tape for all of the survivors. }} Sun had an affair | whoknows=Mr. Paik; Juliet and Jin know that Sun had an affair but not with whom. * Her father, Mr. Paik, saw them in bed together. * Although Mr. Paik asked Jin to kill Jae Lee, Jin is unaware of the affair. * Sun tells Juliet upon entering the Staff. * Juliet tells Jin about Sun's affair to try to get both of them to stay at the beach. }} Rose was terminally ill | whoknows=Bernard, Locke, Jin * Before the crash, Rose told Bernard she was sick, and later after the crash, she told Bernard that the island has healed her. * Rose tells Locke that she was healed by the Island, just like he was. * Bernard tells Jin that Rose had cancer while fishing, although it it unknown how much of the conversation Jin understood. }} Libby already knew Hurley, and was at SRMHI | whoknows=No one but Libby, not even Hurley. * Hurley says "Do I know you from somewhere?" to Libby, but he can't remember from where. * Libby tried to misdirect him, by making up a story about his having stepped on her foot when he came on the plane. However, Hurley was the last person to board the plane, and Libby was already seated in the back section, so this was a lie. }} Ana worked with Jack's father | whoknows=No one, not even Ana Lucia understands the significance of her employer. * Christian hired Ana Lucia to accompany him on a trip to Australia. * Ana Lucia and Jack never drew their connection before Ana Lucia's death. It is possible that Ana Lucia did know, since she asked if his father was a drinker, but she chose not to tell Jack. }} Libby gave Desmond the sailboat . | whoknows=No one, except for Desmond. * Desmond does not know the significance of Libby, as he disappeared before she arrived, and appeared right after her funeral. }} Michael's betrayal | whoknows=Everyone * Sayid worked out Michael's plan and informed Jack. He then sailed around the island in an attempt to help. , * After confronted by Jack, Michael admitted his guilt to the group. * Ben tells Juliet that Michael can be manipulated in a way that will help them capture Jack, unaware that Paulo is eavesdropping. * Michael apparently told Walt while escaping the island because he "had to tell someone". This caused Walt to become afraid of Michael, and start living with his grandmother in Manhattan. }} الموسم 3 Jin was ordered to kill Jae Lee | whoknows=Mr. Paik * Jin, instead of killing Jae Lee, gave him the option to run away and never be seen again. Jae Lee committed suicide. }} Sawyer is a father | whoknows=Sawyer, Cassidy, Kate *Cassidy told Kate she was having baby of the man who conned her, but Kate did not know it was Sawyer. *Before he jumps from the helicopter, Sawyer asks Kate to find Cassidy and his daughter. }} Sun shot and killed Colleen , Sun shot Colleen, who later died. | whoknows= the Others, Sayid, Sawyer, Kate * Jack tries to save Colleen's life. * Pickett attacks Sawyer because of Colleen's death. He does this in front of Kate. }} Juliet asked to kill Ben | whoknows=Jack, the Others * The video zooms in on Juliet without her adjusting the camera, so presumably at least one other person assisted her in the filming. * Jack tells Tom who also tells Isabel, but Jack later says that he was lying. }} Ben is not Alex's biological father | whoknows= Everyone * All the survivors knew this from Rousseau * Due to Pryce, it also seems that at least the majority of Others knew of this. * Alex finally found out when Ben was captured in front of Rousseau, with Rousseau just blankly staring at her. Ben finally told her the truth. }} Christian Shephard is Claire's father | whoknows=Christian, Carole Littleton, Lindsey, Jack * Claire hasn't made the connection that Jack is her brother yet, since Christian never told her the name of his son. In addition, Christian never told Claire his own name. * Once Jack makes it off of the Island, Carole Littleton tells Jack at Christian Shephard's funeral that Claire was on Oceanic Flight 815, believing that she did not survive the crash. }} Naomi was found | whoknows=Everyone * Desmond brings in Sayid (one of the few people they could trust) to question Naomi * Kate stumbles upon Sayid fixing a new satellite phone and questions where it came from, but ends up telling Jack anyway, with Juliet. }} Sawyer killed Cooper | whoknows=Locke, Richard Alpert }} Ben was not born on the island | whoknows=Richard Alpert, John Locke * Richard met him as a child when he was still a member of DHARMA. He also helps Ben destroy them. * Ben tells Locke that he is right that he is a compulsive liar, and starts off by telling him that he was a member of DHARMA and killed them all. Once he tells him this though, he shoots Locke, and Ben assumes he left him to die in the pit. }} Naomi is not with Penny , , , | whoknows= Everyone on the island as well as Penny. * Charlie comes into contact with Penny in the Looking Glass and finds out that she is not a member of her search party. He manages to tell Desmond this before he drowns. * Ben tells Jack that Naomi is not who she says she is and is one of the "bad guys". He tells Jack if he contacts her boat, they will all die because of her. * Locke kills her without any explanation or compromising anything with her, which implies he somehow knew that she was bad for the island. Locke may have killed her because of his obsession with staying on the island, (the reason he blew up the submarine). He may believe, just as many of the survivors do, that the boat that is there and can take them away from the island. * When Desmond arrives back from the Looking Glass, he passes on the message to everyone at the beach and they radio Jack with the news. }} الموسم 4 The Oceanic 6 are lying , | whoknows= Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid, Sun, Ben, Desmond, Lapidus, Locke, Walt, Penny, Henrik, Widmore, and Abaddon. * All the members of the Oceanic 6 are hiding it. * Matthew Abaddon strongly suspects they are lying and there are people still alive. * Ben is off the Island. * Penny helps the 6 cover their tracks by transporting them to Indonesia. * It was Locke's original idea for them to lie, and when he gets off of the Island in the future, he would certainly know this. * Lapidus and Desmond escape the Island with the Oceanic 6, but do not arrive in Indonesia with them in order to cover the conspiracy. * Walt personally came to ask Hurley why they were lying. * Sun tells Widmore that he already knows they are lying. }} Hurley saw Jacob's cabin | whoknows=Hurley, Locke and Ben. Also Sawyer, Claire and Miles, although they don't know what the cabin and Jacob are. * Locke and Ben both gave him surprised looks when he mentioned the cabin. After the attack on the Barracks, they ask him to help them find the cabin. }} Michael is Ben's spy on the freighter | whoknows=Michael, Ben, Tom, Locke, Hurley, Sawyer, Claire, Miles, Sayid, Desmond, Captain Gault, Frank, Keamy, Sun, Jin * After telling Locke in private first, Ben revealed the truth about Michael to Locke's group at the barracks. * After hearing his story, Sayid turned Michael over to Captain Gault as a known spy for Ben Linus; Desmond was present for this. * Captain Gault had Michael detained, and later told Keamy. * It is likely that the rest of the freighter crew are also aware of it. * Sun and Jin found out about it when they arrived on the freighter. }} Charlotte can speak Korean | whoknows=Charlotte, Locke, Faraday, Miles, Sawyer, Locke. * Jin found out after confronting Charlotte the night after they went to The Staff. * Later, on the way to The Orchid, Jin tried to tell the group something, and asked Charlotte to translate, reveiling to the people there that she spoke Jin's language. }} en:Character secrets de:Charakter-Geheimnisse es:Secretos de los personajes fr:Secrets des personnages it:Segreti dei personaggi pl:Sekrety pt:Segredos dos Personagens ru:Тайны персонажей تصنيف:التجديد تصنيف:المناقشة تصنيف:القوائم تصنيف:المواضيع المتكررة